


Absinthe and Anger, Whiskey and Lemonade

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Series: Incubus 'Verse [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ambiguous Gender, Anger, Comfort, Incubus Dan, Multi, Topping, Unusual penis, demon, mutiple orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: A bad day turns into a bad night, but you know just who you can summon to help turn things around. Sequel to "Chocolate and Cinnamon, Fire and Honey."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to TheseusInTheMaze for helping me iron out the kinks (pun intended) and for asking for a sequel in the first place.

You haven’t stopped shaking since you got home. You haven’t cried, even though you can feel the pressure behind your eyes, like some sort of emotional constipation. Part of you thinks you’re probably over-reacting to what your co-worker had said to you, some casual comment that had somehow managed to contain so much hate. Casual clueless cruelty undoes you every time. In some ways you’re very simple, and part of that seems to be that you don’t understand when people are actually mean to anyone else. The end result had been that instead of calling your co-worker out, or punching them in their smug face, which you had secretly wanted to do, you did nothing. You continued to let that anger and your own self loathing build, got through the rest of your shift somehow, and made it home. 

Sometimes you turn to alcohol for comfort, but even the green fairy had failed you. Usually the ritual of measuring out the absinthe and dripping the cold water over the sugar cube was kind of comforting in its own way, but your hands are shaking worse after the second glass and the licorice taste in your mouth doesn’t cover the bile of your self loathing. There are other comforts to consider though.

You started buying the *good* cocoa powder after you summoned Dan the first time. It seemed kind of cheap to summon him with store brand generic cocoa, and the good stuff made for better hot chocolate anyway. It takes two tries to get the runes right, and you feel vaguely sick by the time you finish saying his name, careful not to slur any syllables. There are other things in the world besides friendly incubi, quasi-demonic beings you’ve heard spoken of in fearful whispers. If some dude with green hair shows up, you’re fucked, and not in the good way.

You don’t hear him materialize behind you, but there is a change in the room nonetheless, something subtle and almost comforting. You go to stand and wobble instead. Dan catches you easily, then holds you at arms length and looks into your eyes, looking worried.

“Oh this isn’t going to do at all,” he says. “I’d be a total asshole to try and do anything with you like this.” He puts one hand over your heart, and glows slightly, just a little. In an instant you’re sober, and while your anger is still there, still yours, it seems more distant and manageable than it had only a minute ago. You rest your forehead on his shoulder and mumble a thank you, almost weak from the sudden relief.

“Well, I need my…” There’s a very long pause and you wonder what words he’s rejecting while he finds the right one. “…clients sober enough to consent. Reducing your anger was probably cheating, but it’s close enough to passion for me to eat in a pinch, though it’s terribly acidic.” He tilts your chin up and kisses you gently, almost chastely. “Mmmm, licorice. Much better.”

You almost laugh, but the reason for your anger is still there, still seething, though quieter than it had been. You sit down in a kitchen chair and reach for the glass of cold water that’s next to the absinthe bottle.

“So are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

You wonder why he cares, and then realize that you’ve asked that out loud. His expression is one of hurt, but only for a second.

“It’s easier to know what you need from me if you tell me what’s bothering you. Sexual experience isn’t one size fits all, you know? I have a feeling something standard right now wouldn’t give you the satisfaction that we both need.”

You hadn’t thought about it, honestly, but he’s probably not wrong. So you tell him. You tell him about your anger and your self-loathing and about just how small and powerless you had been made to feel. He makes sympathetic sounds and pours you another glass of water as his gaze turns thoughtful.

“You need to feel powerful,” Dan says simply. “Well, that’s easily done.” He kneels in front of your chair (as much as someone with goat legs can kneel) and bows his head. “You’ve summoned me by my own true name and your own free will. I am yours to do what you wish with, from now until the sun rises.” He tilts his head up slightly and makes eye contact with you. “Just umm, nothing permanently damaging, nothing involving shit, no blood play, and my safe word is Skittles.” 

You blink in surprise at the the thought of an incubus having hard limits, then ask a question.

“I like Skittles,” he says with a pointy toothed laugh.

You make a mental note of this before turning your mind back to the task at hand. It’s been a very long time since you’ve topped someone, but you’re not adverse to the idea. And how to effectively top an incubus?

You get an idea, and the smile that creeps across your face is almost a mirror for the one Dan has when you tell him to get up and follow you into the bedroom, but not before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Hydration is important after all.

You think about marking Dan up for a second. His skin is pale, and looks like it’d bruise beautifully. But no, if you’re being honest with yourself, you can still feel the anger simmering just under the surface of your thoughts and know that it would be so easy to take it out on him, and that would be wrong. Unfair. You have something else in mind instead. You take out a duffle bag from the closet, set it on the bed, and start asking Dan questions. When you find out that he *literally* can’t orgasm before you do, you smile. When you tell him what you’d like to do to him, he echoes your smile, except with more teeth.

“I like the way you think,” he says before you lean over to kiss him. The warm cinnamon taste of him is a comfort, grounding you. 

You open the duffle bag. Years ago, when you had time and money and knew some like minded people, you had spent your free time exploring your kinkier side. The lengths of silk rope that lay neatly coiled before you, dyed in your favorite colors, were an artifact of that past. You put the safety shears next to the bottled water, within easy reach. You already feel your mind going quiet as you focus. There’s no room to think about anything else except what you’re doing and what you’re going to do. As soon as you feel the rope in your hands, muscle memory takes over. Under and around, over and through, again and again, until Dan’s hands are tied behind his back and his chest is bound in a neat harness of rope. You don’t do anything to his legs, they’re strange enough that you don’t want to risk hurting him by tying them wrong, and besides, you want him to spread those legs for you when you need to. You check to make sure nothing is too tight before you prop Dan sitting up against the headboard of the bed, just looking at him for a long moment. Something in your gut twists pleasantly.

“You like what you see.” It’s not a question. “Like me all tied up and helpless.”

He’s talking too much. You lean over and tug on one of his horns, not so gently, and he moans. You tell him you don’t want to hear anything out of him but begging, pretty moans, or his safeword, and his eyes silently meet yours when he nods. You lean up, careful of the horns, and kiss his forehead, then move back on the bed until you’re kneeling between his spread legs. You can see the outline of his cock twitching against his shorts and ignore it. There’d be time for that later.

You take off your shirt and toss it in a corner, bringing both your hands up to play with your nipples. They’re hard underneath your fingers as you roll them, the sweet pleasure of it singing quietly down your nerves. You throw your head back and moan softly, and hear Dan’s moan echo yours. As an incubus he feels some part of the pleasure that you feel, just a taste, a tease. Tonight his pleasure is entirely in your hands, literally. You shiver with the power of it, your hips rocking forward, just a little, as you continue to play with your nipples, plucking and twisting them. You could come from this alone, if you worked at it long enough, but that’s not what you have in mind. 

You move one hand lower, touching yourself through the denim of your jeans, feeling the first beginning of dampness there. It’s a rough sort of friction, not enough to get you off, which is good. You want to edge yourself, just ruin Dan with the feeling of almost being able to feed off your pleasure and being denied it.

“Oh please,” he begs. “Please, let me see you.”

You work against your hand for a minute more, not wanting to give him what he asked for right away. This isn’t easy for you, you’re not used to delaying your own pleasure, but seeing the way he looks at you, like he’s starving, is so worth it. When you finally remove your jeans and your underwear he actually groans softly. You take advantage of his open mouth by sticking your fingers into it, only to almost come when he starts sucking on them with his wicked tongue of his. Damn, you’re more worked up than you thought. 

You don’t even need his spit for lubrication, you’re providing plenty of slickness all on your own. Still, his saliva tingles warmly against your skin as you touch yourself just the way you like. You have to close your eyes, because if you look at him, you’re going to fall apart. Instead you concentrate on your own pleasure, being oh so careful, bringing yourself to the brink before breaking off with a gasp. Dan makes a noise like a sob and you smile, trembling, pulling both of your hands away from yourself before opening your eyes. His eyes are dark as he stares at you, hungry. You lean forward and kiss him, reaching one hand behind his back to check the temperature of his hands, make sure his circulation is okay. They’re still as warm as they usually are, maybe even a little warmer. 

“Please,” Dan moans, hips rising up and almost touching yours. “Please feed me.”

You shake your head and smile, leaning back, touching yourself again. You work yourself up faster this time, almost too fast, and when you break off again you’re the one who almost sobs. Time to change tactics. Thankfully, you have something very nice to distract yourself with.

Dan’s cock is straining hard against his shorts, springing up when you manage to free it. You touch it gently, oh so very gently, as Dan shivers and makes needy little sounds. You gently trace the ridges of it, run one finger across the head, already slippery with pre. You lean back and ask a question.

“Most of my bodily fluids are a mild aphrodisiac,” Dan manages to answer between pants. “Except for my blood. It’s… not mild. Very much not mild. Way too strong for humans, not that some of them don’t try anyway.” His eyes go even darker, and you didn’t know that was possible. “It’s not pretty.”

You reach up and cup his cheek, and he leans into the touch. “Sorry,” he says. “For breaking the mood.”

You shake your head, because no, you had asked the question and he had answered it. Then you dip your head down and take him into your mouth. Dan makes a sound, a very not human sound, possibly very not human words, almost a shout. You draw back immediately and ask if he’s okay.

“Oh gods above and demons sideways, please don’t stop,” he begs. “Humans usually summon me for one reason, and the reason doesn’t usually involve me receiving hot blowies.”

You grin and go back to the task at hand, as it were. You don’t try and get fancy, just take in as much as you can, at a pace you can stand. He’s so warm in your mouth, and there’s that almost cinnamon taste of his skin mixing with the kind of almost sweet almost sour taste of his pre, which tingles on your tongue. You tap him on the thigh when his hips start to move and he stills, his muscles trembling beneath your hand.

“Please,” Dan moans, like it’s the only word he can say. “Please please please let me make you come.”

He literally can’t have an an orgasm before you do. You could tease yourself up again and torment him for hours, and part of you wants that, part of you likes having that power over him. You wonder if you could make him cry if you denied him long enough. Part of you wants that. Really wants that. He’d let you do it. He would.

You feel guilt twist in your gut and you curse. For a few more seconds you suck on Dan’s cock just a little faster, a little harder, hoping that if you just throw yourself back into the sex that the guilt will just go away. It doesn’t. The tips of your fingers suddenly go cold, and you’re breathing way too fast. You take your mouth off Dan and his whimper cuts off the second he sees the look on your face. “What’s wrong?”

You can’t make the words come out, they’re heavy stones in your throat. Instead you sit up and start undoing the knots in the rope with shaking fingers. Dan doesn’t reach for you right away, just turns back around until he’s facing you again. “What do you need?”

You put your arms around him and cling to the solid warmth of his body and only then does he put his arms around you. It’s an effort to slow your breathing down to match his, but you manage. You mumble an apology into his shoulder.

“It’s totally okay,” Dan says, rubbing your back. “Do you want to do something else? I mean, I’m yours until dawn. It doesn’t even have to be a sex thing, it’s not like I’ll starve.”

You reach around him for the bottle of water and take a few deep swallows of it before offering it to him. He takes it from you and drinks, something flashing across his features like surprise. “I’m not used to this.”

You raise an eyebrow in question.

“There’s a very short list of people who treat me like an actual person, as opposed to a sentient sex toy,” Dan says with a laugh. “It just surprises me when it happens, that’s all.”

You wonder if all incubi feel this way, or just Dan. Maybe you’ll ask him about it later. Right now you feel better, except the parts of you that ache like a bruise. Dan’s cock is half hard, and you touch him tentatively, rubbing the head of his cock like it was a worry stone. 

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want,” he reminds you, breathing hard. “I mean—“ 

You assure him that you know what you want, if he wants it too. When you name a position, he downright *beams.* “A classic! Just um, watch out for the horns. I’d hate to impale you anywhere… delicate.”

There’s a few moments of trying to get everything lined up, you’re not nearly as tall as he is, and he *does* accidentally jab you in the butt with one of his horns, but eventually you both sort it all out and end up in the 69 position. His mouth is immediately right where you like it best, his tongue gliding and swirling against you as you moan around his cock and try to reciprocate the best you can. It’s hard (no pun intended) to keep focused on what you’re doing to him, everything feels *amazing*. When you take him down as deep as you can he moans against you, vibrations going straight to the most intimate parts of you. 

He glows like a sunset when your first orgasm hits you, his wicked tongue licking the arousal from your skin as you cry out around his cock. “I’m—I’m gonna—“ he manages to stutter in warning. You just suck harder, take him a little deeper, and then your mouth is filled with heat. You swallow, and his semen tastes sour and sweet all at once with an almost alcohol like burn, whiskey and lemonade. The heat slides down your throat and pools in your belly.

You pull your mouth off of his cock with a gasp. Suddenly your skin feels warm, oversensitive, everything feels so good it almost hurts. You grind back against him, begging him not to stop as you come again and again. You feel like you’re going to catch fire like a phoenix as the pleasure blazes through you like a torch. By the time you can’t take it anymore you’re slick with sweat and other things. A shower would be great, but that would take way more effort than you can manage at the moment. You manage to crawl up to the head of the bed and lay your head against Dan’s chest.

“Delicious,” Dan murmurs as he strokes your hair. “You were incandescent.”

No, that would be him, he’s the one who glows. You’d point this out but you’re already falling asleep.

You wake up in the morning to an empty bed, ruined sheets, and an unopened bottle of water on the bedside table next to a granola bar from your cupboard. Both are appreciated, it’s enough to hold you over until you’ve had a shower. You feel better than you did yesterday by far, no question.

The kitchen floor is clean when you walk into it, no sign of any summoning that took place last night. Either you’ve suddenly started doing housework in your sleep or….

You smile and add Skittles to the grocery list.


End file.
